Forget for the Moment
by Stigmata.Martyr
Summary: [. Dark x Krad .][. After the deaths of two lovers whom a kaitou and a demon could not part with, they are left with only each other to fill the gaps left in their souls while coming to terms with a turbulant past.][Chapt. 5 posted!]
1. Chapter One: The Season

**F**o**rg**e**t**** For the** M**o****me**n**t******

By Seraphim.Poison

**D**ark + **Krad**

**C**h**ap**t**e****r O**n**e: T****he **S**e****as**o**n**

[+]

_"What am I supposed to do,  
If I know I have to live without you?  
I have to live without you,  
Going round and round in circles,  
Just to clear my mind again cause of you.  
Deep down in my heart it seems so dark."_

~ What Am I Supposed to Do? (No Angels)

[+]

Christmas season was making its way around Japan once more, and the light snows and cold winds were beginning to make their appearance outdoors. All around, the crowds, dressed in warm winter jackets and colorful holiday scarves, laughed and smiled, the spiritual warmth of Christmas cheering the mortal souls. Everyone's faces were pink with cold, but their expressions were so happy… So happy as people shared hot chocolate, bought gifts, and celebrated the birth of a savior.

            Unnoticed, his spirit-like body mingled with those of the living, the lean figure of the once famous thief Dark Mousy stood off from the crowd. Unlike the others, he was not dressed at all for the season, looking quite out of place in his sleeveless white zipper-up shirt and long, flowing white pants. He somewhat resembled a spirit of winter, though, his expression and purple eyes were cold, like the freezing temperature. The dark orbs traveled about from face to face, washing over the green and red everywhere.

He frowned. Dark Mousy had always thought of green and red as a colors of life. Green, naturally, the color of nature. And red… The color of blood, fruit, flowers… It was every where. Except for the one place where he missed it the most. In the eyes of a dear friend… Niwa Daisuke. Or rather, the kaitou recalled bitterly, the bright eyes of a _former dear friend. Even now, as the amethyst-eyed phantom thief thought about it, the over-whelming feeling of complete and utter loss filled the spirit being. All those memories, everything so long ago… The past was all that filled his mind._

_["Dark…!"]_

_The youthful mental voice filled Dark's ears as he sat half-asleep in the back of a certain red-haired boy's mind, eyelids at half-mast over his deep eyes. As the voice came again, repeating the name, the kaitou unwillingly opened his eyes, rubbing one with a fist sleepily._

_["Dark, wake up~!"]_

_A more plaintive call echoed again._

_{"…Dai-chan…!"} _

_More awake now, Dark playfully mimicked Daisuke, a small grin on his face. _

_{"What can the amazing Dark Mousy do for you today?"}_

_Dark could almost see Daisuke pout, as chiding tone reaching his voice._

_["You're supposed to be helping me, remember? Not dozing!"]_

_{"Oh yes… I vaguely recall you asking for my help.. ah, picking a present for your boy~friend, the creep!"}_

_A blush came over Daisuke's face at the kaitou's teasing remark. Although they had been together for some time now, whenever Dark playfully commented about his relationship with Hiwatari Satoshi, or as Dark called him, 'the creepy boy', Daisuke's face turned a lovely pink or crimson shade. However, aside from the good-natured joke or two, Dark had been amazingly accepting of the relationship, respecting that the two had overcome great odds, himself and Satoshi's own alter ego, being such._

_["…and I thought it would be useful to him. Dark. Dark~! Dark, are you listening?"]_

_Daisuke's voice pulled him from his thoughts once more._

_{"Yes, Dai-chan, of course I am."}_

            Dark repressed a shiver, convincing himself that it was just the cold. Of course, he knew he was lying to himself. He had already discovered quite quickly that in his current state, he could not feel much. But, inside… It was always winter there. After Daisuke had passed on, leaving no heir to the Niwa family, considering the circumstances, the phantom thief has expected a one way trip to the Pearly Gates. Instead, he had, quite frankly, been kicked out of the ruby-eyed boy's body and sent to wander about with no explanation. He did have his theories; his being dead and wandering with no true purpose gave him plenty of time to theorize. Unfinished business was usually the case with "wandering ghosts", wasn't it?

            But, everyone had died.

            Who could he finish business with?

            A small bell tinkled over head as a female customer and her young child left a cheery looking store, disturbing the merry-sounding miniature instrument that hung over the door. Dark absently turned his gaze to the bell, seeing a vaguely recognizable, distorted reflection of the still beautiful, but weary looking thief. The shiny golden surface reminded Dark of who he had once been, how things had been, and what else had once been…

            Amethyst eyes widened suddenly as realization dawned upon Dark.

It reminded him of a certain pair of golden eyes, too.

'I am still beautiful…'

The flaxen-haired demon reminded himself, the hard stone of a grave in an old church yard pressing up against his back. About him, Krad's eyes gazed forward, but they did not see the white snow or the lights of the city below. They saw nothing. Krad saw nothing; he just felt… empty. If he had been so beautiful, why had Satoshi-sama loved the accursed Wing Master and not him? Why not him? If Satoshi had loved him, would the two lovers had died the way they had?  

Death. Krad allowed a false smile to touch his perfect features. He still remembered the day that both had passed on. Satoshi had suffered from illness for quite some time; Krad remembered their body growing weaker and weaker, and Daisuke growing more worried as the days passed on. Oh yes, the Wing Master had been so afraid… So afraid. But, in the end, Fate was the victor, and Death pulled Satoshi away in his slumber… Daisuke followed soon after. Heartbroken and grieved, everyone said.

Krad was tempted to laugh at the mere thought. But, these days, who laughed anymore? The living. But, such days had long passed him, and without knowing why, the golden-eyed spirit being found himself traveling aimlessly, each nigh coming back to rest at the grave of his beloved Satoshi-sama. A painful reminder, but it was the only earthly thing Krad had left to cling to.

What was holding him back? He wondered briefly, as he often did, why he was still here. Why he had not joined the rest of the dead. There were no more in the Hikari family since Satoshi had chosen the Wing Master over a girl, and that left Krad with… Nothing. So why stay on earth? Why had the clouds of heaven not opened nor the pits of hell appeared? 

Running slender fingers through silky golden hair, Krad closed his eyes for a moment, just trying, for the millionth time… To forget what the past would not let him forget.

But, he just wanted…

Just to forget.

It seemed that Fate had her own ideas, however, and as the night drew closer, Krad encountered something that one, he did not exactly desire to encounter, and two, that did not help him in any manner to forget.

This disturbing thing came in the form of the one, the only…

Dark Mousy.

It had been awkward. Abrupt. Too sudden. Perhaps for either of them. But, that did not the change the facts. His hated rival, the one whose throat he'd like to wrap his fingers around more than anyone else's… Dark Mousy, as the moon shone her pale, soft light down upon the church on the hill, had appeared in the door of the abandoned chapel as Krad sat silently watching a motionless statue of the Saint Mary. Immediately, the demon had sensed the kaitou's presence, naturally. His golden-eyes narrowed dangerously as the all too familiar presence was felt.

Krad had to privately admit that he was somewhat surprised at first. Of all the people he expected to see after the dual deaths of both hosts, Dark was ironically one of the least. They had not even seen each other the day that it had happened. And now, the thief was cautiously making his way towards the spirit being he knew only he could see. 

The sound of footsteps audible only to himself and Krad echoed strangely in the otherwise empty chapel, and Dark could almost see Krad stiffen at his approach, but it was not this that made him come to a sudden stop. A range of questions sprang up in both minds. But, Krad quickly picked two.

"… How did you find me?" A quiet voice demanded, its tone dark and poisonous, "Why are you here?"

Dark had no reply at first, deciding that this was as far as he should approach his former, or perhaps still, enemy. He casually slid into a dusty chapel bench farther back, his eyes distant and tired as he looked up into the broken stain glass windows depicting time-dulled saints and angels.

"_Ohisashiburi desu._ It's been a while…" Dark commented by way of casual greeting, pausing before continuing slowly, "… I don't know. I felt your loneliness and pain. I searched. I have things I want to know." His voice quiet as well, but not so much menacing as just… weary, despite the fact that the person he spoke to was not exactly his most favorite individual.

There was a brief silence as Krad folded his arms, pristine clothing undamaged by the passage of time rustling quietly. Part of him wanted to leap at the kaitou and attack him. Hurt him, destroy him, maim him… Do anything to him to make him feel the pain he claimed to feel, but Krad knew he could not. The pain of loss… Another part of his mind retaliated chidingly. Of course Dark could understand. Was it possible that they were both in the same predicament? So many questions. As he thought, a dark expression on his face, an awkward silence hung in the air.

"You're stuck too, aren't you?" Dark asked at length, a tone of what almost sounded like smugness in his voice, a bit of the old kaitou returning through the ages.

This remark earned him a cold glare, then after a moment, an all too wicked smirk alighted Krad's face as he answered maliciously, "I should kill you now, thief…"

"Too late." Sighed the kaitou, "I'm already dead. So are you. No hosts, no killing, eh?"

Krad couldn't quite tell if the wistful touch to Dark's comment was taunting or legitimate. But, he continued to glare anyways. The old hate was rising in his blood, and it began increasingly hard to resist the urge to add an unsightly purple bruise to the thief's facial complexion. Had the two of them not been in the situation they were in, Krad knew he would not have hesitated to attempt to rip Dark Mousy's heart from his chest. But, he did.

"… What do you want?" Krad settled for asking after a moment's pause, the scenario making him unsure, a rare occasion indeed, though it did not drain the venom from his voice.

"A lot of things." Dark chose yet another annoying answer, sounding bitter now, "But from you? I'm not sure. Want should I want from you? Daisuke back? Can you do that Krad?"

This unexpected question made the close-to-civil conversation even more uncomfortable, bring back more memories than either of them wanted to remember. After a moment, Krad looked away, an icy look on his pale, perfect face. He recalled the first night without Satoshi. Feelings he had been unused to - confusion, distress – fogged his mind like bad wine. He had been unsure of what was happening, to everything, to him. He had been lost. 

One brief glance at the weary kaitou told Krad one of several things: Dark was still lost.

"_Mou iya da. _I'm sick and tired of it." Dark continued at length, closing his eyes briefly, a strange thing to do, considering who he was currently sharing space with.

"_Shikata ga nai._ It can't be helped." Krad responded in a flat tone, his eyes meeting the gray, stone eyes of the Saint Mary. "I cannot help you."

"Who said I wanted your help? Let me make one thing clear, Krad, I do not want your help!" A defensive snap from Dark, who immediately opened his eyes to glare angrily at Krad, infuriated, for a reason unknown to himself, that the blonde would even dare to think that he needed his help.

"_Aa so desu ka? Is that so?  Then, why don't you leave, Dark, and pretend we never saw each other?" Another poison-tinted remark, a cruel smirk pulling at the corner of Krad's lips._

"Aa, and here I thought misery loved company. But, you always were the unconventional fool, Krad." Taunted Dark in response, a sneer in his tone.

That was the final straw.

            Before their minds knew it, both spirit beings were sprawled on the ground of the chapel as Krad suddenly tackled Dark with a feral snarl. The demon curled his fingers back into a fist and sent it at Dark's face, only to be blocked by the kaitou's upraised and crossed arms. Swiftly, the amethyst-eyed thief threw Krad off, though the other landed gracefully on his feet. Dark scrambled to his own feet and spun around to face Krad, a knowing smirk on his face. How could he had even thought that this uncivil, cruel… creature could ever understand? 

            "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He muttered to himself, most unpleased as he soon discovered that his enemy could still summon energy balls.

            He lunged forward and ducked behind the statue of Saint Mary, poking his head out to watch warily as Krad approached him, two energy balls, one in each hand. His white cloak, strangely matching Dark's own white clothing, flowed behind him almost eerily. A cold smirk on his face.

            "We should have finished this long ago, Dark."

            'Time to wonder what happens if you die twice.' Dark muttered mentally, preparing himself to quickly dodge.

            However, as the ball of energy appeared to hit the statue with a force that Dark expected to send the statue to crush him into pancake-style Dark Mousy, it seemed to vanish, leaving no trace of its existence, much to Dark's relief. Krad stopped, having noticed this as well. A dark frown replaced the smirk, and the remaining energy vanished from his palm. 

            "Don't work as well without a body to channel the energy, huh? … But, now that the killing-of-the-already-dead-thief is out of your system…" Commented Dark in a slightly snappish tone.

            "I highly doubt that will ever be 'out of my system', thief."

            But, despite what he had said, Krad seemed to have calmed down slightly, though a rather malicious golden gaze followed the kaitou as he moved from behind the statue cautiously, ready to flee quicker than a jack rabbit if it was required to keep his head on his shoulders.

            Dark responded sarcastically, "I won't bother to tell you I didn't expect that, bastard."

            "Don't bother to tell me anything. _Shitsurei shimasu.  I'm leaving." Krad answered coldly, turning his back to Dark and heading for the chapel doors, still open from Dark's entrance._

            "Don't you know you shouldn't turn your back to the enemy?" Undaunted, Dark continued, his tone taunting.

            Krad continued to walk, though the glare he was giving the doors might have melted them if he still possessed a physical body. Dark watched from inside the church, leaning his back against the Saint Mary, the expression he wore suggesting that he cared about Krad's decisions about as much as he cared about why ducks laid eggs. But, as the footsteps went on unceasing, a frown touched Dark Mousy's expression. 

            "Krad."

            Hearing his name made Krad falter at first, pausing only briefly before asking in the same, low, dangerous tone he had used when they had first seen each other, "What is it?"

            "You really don't want to talk, huh?"

            "No, I don't." He answered bluntly, his back still turned so that Dark could not see his face.

            Dark folded his arms, appearing to, for once, having nothing else to say. But, it was not to be.

            "You asked me, earlier, why I had come to find you. If you want your answer, I came because, you and I… We're in the same pit now." Dark said slowly, so low that Krad wasn't sure he had heard it at first.

            Just as slowly, the demon turned to look at Dark over his shoulder, golden-eyes looking out from under flaxen bangs, feeling completely unreadable and he spoke softly, "_Dewa mata, ne? _That's tough, isn't it?"

            Dark could not completely hide his disappointment and slight anger as the footsteps resumed.

            "I'll be waiting for you, if you change your mind." 

            Krad frowned. He did not intend to change his mind. He had already chosen. Why should he share his feelings or even attempt to help Dark Mousy of all people? What had he ever owed the kaitou? What did the kaitou owe him? Absolutely nothing. Nothing.

            But, even as he thought that, his mouth asked quietly of its own accord, "Where?"

[x]

**TBC**

[.**se**r**a****ph**i**m ****po**i**s****on.] Thanks for reading you guys~! This, of course, is my first ever DNAngel fan fiction. O.o;; And I have never actually seen DNAngel. But, I'm still a big Dark + Krad, Krad + Dark fan, so I just had to get around to my own story. ^.^ For anyone who is confused, for the Japanese phrases, the English translation is right next to it. Also, the basic concept so far is that Daisuke and Satoshi have died as lovers, leaving behind Krad and Dark in the mortal world~! Bad, or good? You'll have to read my next chapter to find out. ^.^ Reviews are highly appreciated. [.e****nd **s**e****ra**p**h****im **p**o****is**o**n.]**

[x]


	2. Chapter Two: Forced Trust

**F**o**rg**e**t**** For the** M**o****me**n**t******

By Seraphim.Poison

**D**ark + **Krad**

**C**h**ap**t**e****r T**w**o: ****Fo**r**c****ed **T**r****us**t****

Dedicated to **S**h**er**i**d****an,**** Sh**i**r****an**a**i****-Ky**u**r****i, + ****Co.**

[+]

_"I lie here tonight in the darkness  
I've never felt so alone  
Tomorrow I'll wake up still lonesome  
'cause things haven't changed since you've gone   
  
 …_

_How long do old memories last  
Why can't I forget it  
Why can't I admit it  
There ain't no future in the past."_

~ No Future In The Past (Vince Gill)

[+]

                Midnight approached on the swift wings of the hours quicker than Dark Mousy would have expected, but it scarcely mattered to him anymore. When one was dead, one hardly bothered to note the time. In fact, this little rendezvous was the only reason he had even attempted to remember what the hour was. His nature, however, would not be put out, and considering the late hour, it was not unnatural to see that the kaitou's eyelids were lowered half way in a sleepy manner over unfocused amethyst orbs. His lean body lay in the outspread arms of the statue of Saint Mary that had previously protected him from what he suspected would've been some nasty damage, even in this spirit body.

                Giving a wide, unabashed yawn, the phantom thief lifted his half-open gaze once again to the broken, worn stain glass windows of the ancient church, quite ready to give up to sleep as he watched the night dust dancing in the pale, soft moonlight. But, as he shifted positions slightly in the cold and less than comfortable stone arms, his mind allowed the memories to pass through the barrier once more… And Dark found himself pondering on the events of the evening, despite his urge to close his eyes and rest…

                _"Where?"_

_                At first, surprised at the fact that, first of all, he had actually asked, Krad, the cold-hearted demon that he had to admit, under normal circumstances, he would not have even had a civil conversation with unless he absolutely had to. For second, that, in turn, Krad had actually shown up. Considering this and what to reply with, Dark frowned, saying nothing until he felt a hard, impatient gaze land upon him. He lifted his violet gaze to meet a metal gold, and he found himself responding without further thought._

_                "Here." He answered simply, but was unable to resist a taunting comment as he continued, "At midnight. That's in a few hours, which ought to give you some time to find the temper switch and turn it off."_

_                "… You truly are shameless, thief." Krad remarked coolly enough, turning his head in a wave of flaxen silk, choosing to not immediately accept Dark's proposal._

_                "Tell me something I don't know." The phantom thief replied, sounding somewhat impatient himself as he folded his arms in a rather childish gesture, "Like, whether we're going to meet, or you're going to leave and never come back. With the second way, I can't say I'd really mind."_

_                The taunt, however, failed to hit its mark as Krad exited the church into the crisp evening air, turning back once before shutting the large wooden double doors behind him with a resounding thud, leaving Dark alone with the dust and the past._

_                "Stupid bastard… Leaving me here…" Muttered Dark to himself, casually pushing back wispy strands of dark purple hair from his eyes, settling into the not-quite-gentle embrace of the statue, prepared to forget the whole Krad escapade a get some rest…_

                "They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

                Amethyst eyes snapped open immediately at the sound of the familiar cold voice, turning to face the doorway. The phantom thief found the air catching in his throat as he saw the image before him… It dawned upon him vaguely that he had quite forgotten exactly how beautiful the hunter before him was, but the moon's silhouette around the magnificent figure approaching him reminded him rather swiftly. But, the moment lasted only briefly, as Dark merely had to think of the energy balls that false angel could produce to bring him back to reality.

                "Fashionably late, I see." Dark commented dryly, returning his gaze to the stain glass windows.

                "Did you have nothing better than to count the minutes, thief?" Responded Krad just as wryly, closing the great doors behind him as though to say there was no turning back now.

                "I'm dead. What did you expect?" Dark sighed, putting one arm around the statue's neck to hoist himself into a sitting position, "That I go socialize with all the other pointless specters?"

                "Being dead has made you lose your sense of fun." Krad replied, a ghost of a smile gracing perfect lips as he selected a seat on a chapel bench near the Saint Mary and briefly ran his slender fingers through silky golden hair. "Or perhaps the Wing Master being dead has done that."

                The last statement, casual as Krad made it sound, brought the point of the meeting back into focus. Dark frowned slightly, an expression that did not quite suit the face that formerly wore a seductive or mischievous smile so often. For a moment, the two allowed a peaceful silence. The phantom thief stared into the face of the statue that silently carried him, his air one of thought. What had he expected to come out of this discussion? Half of him hadn't even thought the demon would make his appearance. The other half hoped that he would, as he had, just… So that they could talk. Talk about the past, talk about forgetting… Talk about things that only the two of them, two who had lost so much, could talk about.

                "Daisuke's death has done many things, as I'm sure that the …" He paused, old habits nearly forcing the words 'creepy boy' from his lips; after a moment, he continued, "…Death of Hiwatari has."

                "… You cannot possibly imagine."

                This remark wrenched a broken-sounded laugh from inside of Dark, a poor shadow of the rich laughter that would usually emerge. So, perhaps Krad did not understand as much as Dark had hoped he would have. He did not see how much they were a like now, despite what Dark had previously told him. 

                "Don't you see?" He asked, voicing his thoughts out loud, "We've lost something, you and I, and we're both stuck here, both lost… And you... You just refuse to understand!"

                Some inner anger must have reached his tone, for when Krad replied, his tone was low and dangerous, the way it had been on many dark nights so long ago.

                "You don't need to yell, thief." He remarked acidly, "I am here, you realize, despite all your nonsense and the plain, simple fact that we hate each other to hell and back."

                At first, Dark had no reply. He felt the heat of anger that had slowly been making its way up into his voice slowly subside. As much as he hated to admit it, Krad was right. He was there, wasn't he? … Dark sighed again, feeling tired once more. Perhaps it was time to forget everything, fade into nothing… But, he was unable to forget.

                "I…" He stopped himself sort of what might've been an apology or confession, pausing to recompile his thoughts before continuing, "I just want to talk. No energy balls, no flying fists. Just talk."

                "I find that hard to believe." 

                "That makes two of us."

                It was the blonde this time that allowed a pause. On the outside, he seemed very collected, calm. But, the inside was complete chaos. Questions raged like a storm. How to start, how to start… There was so much that he had kept to himself ever since Satoshi-sama had passed away. And here, his mortal enemy, was offering him what might have possibly been release. 

                "So, let's talk." He said at last, bringing a sun-gold gaze to meet Dark's deep amethyst one. 'Before I change my mind…'

                "Yeah, sure, let's talk."

                Here was the chance. A chance to speak, to let go all the pain that had been harbored inside of the two of them for what seemed like an eternity of ages. But, neither was sure how to begin. It was quite awkward in the first place to be preparing to express inner sorrow and pain and loss… To a person that one had spent most of their life hating. But, Dark figured, after some time of arguing with himself and briefly glancing at the expectant Krad, that, because he had initiated this entire mess, he ought to start first.

                "I've been… Tired." He spoke, for once wanting to chose his words carefully, "I feel like a part of me is gone…"

                He stopped, turning to look at Krad as though to see his expression, half expecting the demon to be laughing or at least smirking, as he was so accustomed to. But, there was nothing. Just an unreadable face and a listening subject. So, slowly, picking up the beat, Dark continued.

                "I've had to cope with a Niwa's death before. But, Daisuke was the last. There will be no more fourteen year boys to turn into famous thieves. And for Christ's sake, I'm not even in heaven! Or in Hell, or whatever. I'm stuck here. With you nonetheless!"

                "Tragic, isn't it?" Krad spoke as soon as Dark had finished his speech. "Like a depressing fairy tale."

                Dark frowned slightly once more, folding his arms and sliding back down into the cold embrace of the statue, answering in an irritated grumble, "I should've known better than to even try to talk things out with you, of all people."

                "But, you didn't." Krad replied with a small smirk, "And, might I note, while you've started your confession, I have not…"

                It seemed that the two of them have a wonderfully active habit of dropping the last straw on the others back, and before either could blink, Dark had slipped from the Mary statue and had lunged for Krad's throat, a vicious snarl of his face. Krad's metal gold eyes widen slightly at first, but then, he deftly dodged under the fist, catching the thief's arm. 

                "No flying fists, I thought?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow.

                "Changed my mind…" Dark managed from behind bared teeth, yanking most ineffectively to regain the captive limb.

                Krad tightened his grip at the resistance, his eyes narrowing slightly as he suddenly pulled Dark uncomfortably close, whispering dangerously, "What is this really about, Dark…? What is it you really want?"

                The thief said nothing, clenching his free hand into a fist, his body tense from being just a little bit too close. He yanked in vain again, clearly angry and more than annoyed, his expression showing it quite clearly.  However, the other refused to let go, waiting with an almost mock patience for an answer to his question. 

                "Old question, isn't it?" Hissed Dark, malice growing in his tone, "I should have known you would have been completely incapable of helping yourself or me!"

                "Help? Is that it now?" Krad's voice suddenly became less sharp, but the purr that took its place caused more distrust than the malevolence had.

                Dark felt strange, something he couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, he was dead sure he didn't like it, and immediately tugged again on reflex, surprised as Krad suddenly released him. He stumbled backwards a few steps, but managed to recover easily enough, warily keeping his distance from the other.

                "My dear thief, is that a blush I see…?" Now it was the blonde's turn to taunt. 

                 The kaitou, much to his dismay, discovered that too much time with Krad within his personal space had indeed flustered him enough for the slightest of pink hues, and this fact merely annoyed him more. He closed and open both fists a moment, vaguely wondering what Krad's face would look like with a lovely purple bruise on it. But, despite himself, he forced control upon himself. Dark gave a soft growl and turned away, temper cooling slightly.

                "I don't need you." He snapped, running his hand through an ocean of violet, "Don't know why I bothered wasting my time. But, hey, we've got forever, right?"

[x]

**TBC**

[.**se**r**a****ph**i**m ****po**i**s****on.] And I wanted to write more, but now is time for sleeping. X.x;; Ah, the pains of being young~! Anyways, a big thank you to my first reviewers, **Sheridan **and** Shiranai-Kyuri**. ****Silver Tears and "****Me", too~! You guys are great, and this whole chapter is especially for you~! =^.^= I also wanted to note that I did go back to the first chapter and revise. There were a couple mistakes that I didn't catch until after I had posted it. X.x If anyone knows a wonderful beta reader or is a wonderful beta reader, please e-mail me. You can contact me at ****acidicXrain@hotmail.com! [.e**n**d **s**e****ra**p**h****im **p**o****is**o**n.]**

[x]


	3. Chapter Three: Judgement and Such

**F**o**r**g**e**t For the** M**o**m**e**n**t

By Seraphim.Poison

**D**ark **K**rad

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** T**h**r**e**e: **J**u**d**g**e**m**e**n**t**** a**n**d S**u**c**h

[x]

_From this cloud where I hang dangle in the blue,  
I spy you all tiny creatures on the ground below,  
For my being reckless got me strung up in the sky.  
But love is flawed now see the lowlies cry,  
Cut my cord now better then better off to die.  
  
Here am I your falling angel dangle in the blue.  
I'm your angel and I wish that I could be like you.  
  
It's my time all I have for my crime is such.  
Knowing that the thing I love is that which I can't touch.  
So I watch your fragile beauty changing in the sun.  
Love is flawed now see the lowlies cry;  
Cut my cord now better then better off to die._

Fallen Angel (Duran Duran)

[x]

"You shouldn't let your temper talk, thief. But, of course… A_tode__ koukai shite mo shiranai kara. _It's not my fault if you regret it later." Krad answered quietly, reclaiming a seat on one of the nearby benches and briefly closing metal gold eyes.

Dark chose to ignore this comment, continuing in a slightly huffy tone, "I don't know what I was thinking--"

"You probably weren't, as usual."

"—asking you for help, of all people." The kaitou continued without missing a beat, "_Mou__ kao mo mitakunai! _I can't even stand the sight of you!"

Krad's eyes narrowed into dangerous, piercing golden slits as he murmured with deceptive quietness, "… Somehow, I feel we've wandered off topic… Or am I mistaken?"

Dark glared shamelessly. He knew the false angel asked his question knowing he, of course, was correct. However, rather than admit such a thing, the phantom thief silently folded his arms and turned his gaze away, appearing to not care enough to answer, though in truth, it was merely that he could not think of a proper reply.

"Am I?" The blonde inquired again, his gaze pointedly resting on the kaitou, who, under the golden eyes, shifted his weight between his two nimble feet slightly before slumping down with a sudden lack of grace onto a near-by church bench, glancing at what the purple-haired thief could only assume was a severely aged hymn book.

"Are you ever?" Dark responded at length in a remarkably soft tone, giving in though his glare had faded into something much more passive and almost distant, reaching for the hymn book and blowing the dust off the cover so that he might read it, only to find that the title was in a dialect even he, with his many years, was quite unable to decipher.

A quiet chuckle passed the perfect lips of the angel-faced demon, who sensed the atmosphere calming. How wild things always were with Dark Mousey. First they were fighting, and then just talking like old friends, then fighting again... Krad quieted his deceptively gentle laughter before replying, his metal gold gaze moving from the white-clad form of the quite literally 'phantom' thief to the broken stain glass windows that towered above them like forboding guardians.

"Only when it comes to you."

"Ah. Should I be honored?" The slim-figured kaitou answered in a casual tone, a contrast from his earlier more irritated voice. A bit of a sigh left Dark. Being dead really did make him rather moody.

"Honored to be the one exception? How typical of you, Dark." Krad remarked in response, settling into the pace of the surprisingly civil conversation, having calmed himself enough to even use the kaitou's name, a bit of an amused smile playing like an elusive ghost about his well-formed lips as a similar grin formed on the addressed thief's own features.

"If I've become so predictable, how can you still make mistakes when it comes to me?" Dark said softly, playing with the old pages of the book he held and vaguely wondering if the dull edges still posed any paper-cutting threats to his somewhat tanned skin.

"Despite appearances, I'm not perfect."

"I could've lived for the moment I'd hear you say that."

Dark's answer echoed in the church that was empty save for two forgotten ghosts, who had, over the centuries, forgotten much of themselves. An amethyst gaze moved to meet a complex sun gold one, and surprisingly, both eyes were filled with a strangely unfamiliar understanding, if only for a moment. The phantom thief could have sworn, if the eye contact had lasted any longer, the kaitou and the blonde false angel would've begun telepathy. But, after a few more seconds, both seemed to realize they were staring, and purple broke from gold.

"Maybe I'm saying it because its too late to live for anything anymore."

Having said so, Krad abruptly stood, and glancing about him as though to find an escape to the awkwardly alien calm about him in the presence of one whom he'd thought was his worst enemy, he selected one of the few corridors of the unexplored church building. Glancing at Dark only briefly with an uncertain expression, the angel-faced demon did not speak again before vanishing down the dark hall in a flutter of white feathers… Dark, having been left behind, sat in the silence for a moment, half missing the demon's company for the first few minutes and distantly blinking after him, not sure whether to be surprised or content with the progress they had subconsciously made.

[x]

Dark Mousey couldn't quite remember how long he'd been laying stretched out in all his white clad glory on the dangerously ancient roof of the equally aged church, but the sky had grown into a near-black blue and the brightest stars were beginning to emerge along side the sliver moon. Not bothering up to cover up a slight yawn that betrayed how weary the day's events had made him, the kaitou absently traced imaginary shapes against the dark background of the heavens above him. His thoughts were a blur of Krad and more Krad, and, much preferring to avoid such sensitive territory, the kaitou was content to just listen to the crickets chirping their evening tune.

But, even the cheery song of the obsidian insects could not distract his mind for long, and sooner than Dark would've liked, he found himself pondering on the subject at hand once more. Was it still possible? Was it ever possible, this crazy idea of his? Now that he seriously thought about it, the purple-haired thief found it more and more improbable, if not impossible, that either the demon or himself was ready to play healer – both were still busy licking their own wounds, and time wasn't helping much… Not that it had been given much of a chance.

As the sky grew darker over head, Dark found himself murmuring, "Keep it dark," before shifting and turning to lay on his side, amethyst orbs clouding over slightly as he drifted into the past once more… Far, far into the past.

[x]

_She was a mousy thing of a young woman, Her eyes an impossibly heaven-like blue, though somewhat blood-shot and framed in puffy red from far too much weeping for the sins of Her children. But, still, being God and Ruler Over Heaven, She was still beautiful, Her steps graceful and small, Her face and fingers delicate though they held the fate of all things at their tips. And now, they held the fate of the two who kneeled before her._

_ "My Children," She began, her voice amazingly clear and calm as She sat poised in her simple, but elegant throne, "Do you realize the gravity of your sins?"_

_ One, a great winged angel with remarkabley bright eyes of an amethyst color seen by no human, looked away from God defiantly, his attitude unrepentant and rebellious. The other, kneeling at this purple-eyed angel's side, merely met Her gaze with a calm golden one, one that was, though calm, unsure, but unregreting of any past transgression. Both seemed, in their own unique way, unwilling to apologize for their so-called sins, even in the face of the Council of Four – Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and Gabriel – and the Almighty Herself._

_ "If love is a gift from you, Great Mother, then I have no sin to admit to," the violet-eyed one finally spoke, his tone soft with affection for his Creator, but firmly unapologetic._

_ "Love is My Gift to you, Adnachiel, My Angel of independence," God replied with a voice of understanding, though it was tainted with the seriousness of their supposed transgression, "But, if you chose to let it distract you from the duties which I have bestowed upon you in My Great Plan, then there is punishment if you and Cassiel will not repent."_

_ "We cannot be blamed for the fault of Your Mortal creatures," remarked Adnachiel, his answer marked with irritiation as he glanced through a curtain of purple bangs to look at the lovely Cassiel, whose golden gaze was pensive and troubled._

_ "You were to act as Guardians," snapped the impatient Michael, one of the Council of Four, who leaned forward in his seat with his bright flame-colored eyes looking down mercilessly upon the two angels who kneeled side by side, "While you were off doing your own silly business committing who knows what sort of sins –"_

_ "I know," interrupted God with Her familiar passive voice, her fingers locked together as she looked around with her azure eyes, framed by hair of an alabaster hue, "I know."_

_ The firey Michael took this as his cue to be silent and leaned back in his chair, though his gaze was still full of fire and his brow furrowed in the slightest as his fellow Council member, soft-spoken Gabriel parted his thin lips to utter quiet words, "You must realize you are being held accountable for The Fall of Adam and Eve, Adnachiel… Cassiel."_

_ "If El is all knowing," retorted the rebellious angel of independence, turning an almost accusing gaze to the Great Mother, "Then why did She not forsee this?"_

_ There was no answer, though God smiled patiently upon Her child with compassion. It was all part of a Great Plan for a Great Universe. How little her beautiful angels realized about the part they had played in a Fall that, despite what all thought, would give birth to a magnificent world. A Fall that was necessary for Her Great Plan. But, She knew that even the stubborn Adnachiel would understand with time… With trials. "Cassiel, Adnachiel… I, as Ruler of this Time and Place, place judgement upon you, My Children and Former Guardians of the Garden __Eden__.__ You will serve generations and lifetimes on Earth , the most chaotic of My Worlds, to learn what My Gift of Love truly is, to serve Adam and Eve;s own children, and to be steadfast guardians."_

_ In unision, despite the horrified expressions of both the blonde Cassiel and the amethyst-eyed Adnachiel, the Council of Four replied in concrete monotony, "So El speaks, so it is."_

[x]

**TBC**

[.**s**e**r**a**p**h**i**m **p**o**i**s**o**n.] Look at all my captitalization! Emlily Dickinson would be proud. Okay! Confession time. I really, really want your feedback on my past story. O.o; I've read so many good ones that I think my pales a little in comparison. I also worry about having to use my own personalities for my so-called Council of Four and God. I think this chapter was the hardest to set the scene for, so to speak. . Oh well! It was lots of fun anyways. As usual, I would like to thank all my gracious reviewers, especially my reviewers from the last chapter. Sorry for not updating in forever! I love you guys! XD And now that school's almost out, I'll have lots and lots of time to write. Send me and eMail or something, okay? [.e**n**d **s**e**r**a**p**h**i**m **p**o**i**s**o**n.]

[x]


	4. Chapter Four: Lovability

**F**o**r**g**e**t For the** M**o**m**e**n**t

By Seraphim.Poison

**D**ark x **K**rad

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** F**o**u**r**: **L**o**v**a**b**i**l**i**t**y

[x]

My love is like first steps in this snow, baby,  
I follow you everywhere you go, baby.  
The pain as light has come to wake you  
But you will never realize  
That I inspire the dreams that guide you baby.  
  
I follow the winds that bring the cold, baby,  
I light a fire in your soul, baby.  
The lightest touch of feathers falling  
My love might be invisible  
But I inspire the dreams that guide you, baby  
  
You're a half a world away  
But in my mind I whisper every single word you say.  
And before you sleep at night  
You pray to me, your lucky star, your singing satellite.

Satellite (Oceanlab)

[x]

Contemplative and unfathomably complex golden eyes watched the moon light change on the walls as dark night clouds slowly rolled across the sky and over the pale, round celestial face. The bed was a little dusty, and the room's enormous size made even the icy demon feel like a grain of sand on a beach, but, still, the quiet provided a thought-friendly environment. And a bit of quiet time was the perfect remedy for Krad's weariness. It had been a long day – even if he _was_ dead. In fact, being dead brought on this whole problematic situation. What ever happened to the old cycle? For centuries, following blood lines as old as the ancient nations, it had been the hunter and the thief.

Now it was just Dark and Krad. Alone in their own little worlds… But, hadn't that kaitou been out to change all that? Well, maybe he had been, but, it was quite impossible for them, after lifetimes of feuding, to be in the same room without going for each other's throats. Being, like many, a creature of habit, Krad had never even thought to stray from the path of hunter and thief… Well, almost never. Considering their past history, sometimes it was more than easy to let the imagination wander a bit. After all, at times like this, who was going to be peering into his brain anyways?

A frown tainted flawless features. Either way, if there was ever a time to come to terms with his past, it was now. Why? Well, for one, it was easier to deal with life when no longer in life, he reasoned, sitting down on the bed and not noticing that his ghostly form didn't even disturb the sleeping dust. Resisting the cliché urge to sigh, Krad fell onto his back, white wings spread out on the ancient squeaky mattress under him. Secondly, he continued mentally, he didn't plan on being condemned as a spirit on Earth in accordance to an old judgment. Very old.

Rolling onto his side, Krad traced patterns in the dust – or at least, attempted to, feeling vaguely disappointed that his specter's fingers, beautiful and slender as they were, were unable to even make the dust slightly stir into the circles and blobs that he wanted to draw there. He wondered absently where Dark was… Not bothering to chide himself for thinking of the dark-haired kaitou. It didn't really matter. Only he and God knew…

And after all, any spark of affection counted for points with Her.

[x]

_"I will not!" Snapped the furious angel, his amethyst eyes glowing with rage at this seeming injustice, standing defiantly in the presence of the Great Mother and gesturing with his hand at the blonde angel who remained kneeling, though his metal gold gaze had become distantly cold. "I love him! You know this!"_

_ Beside him, Cassiel flinched. He wasn't sure why he was ashamed of it when Adnachiel spoke like that. Beautiful Adnachiel. But, so rebellious. The purple-haired angel of independence knew better than anyone save God herself that, when this so called 'love' began, it had sprung from a seed called lust. _

_ In The Garden, when The Serpent had tricked Eve, who, Cassiel acknowledged with burning shame, had been his charge, into eating the Great Mother's Forbidden Fruit, the two angels had been up the things that really didn't involve lust. Sometimes, the blonde wondered if Adnachiel would have slept with someone else, if it had not been him there in __Eden__ that night…_

_ "You know I am just," El responded softly, his voice layered in compassion, though it was firm. "I cannot let you by with sin unless you dare face one of the Council, and, my dear and beautiful Adnachiel, you know you cannot do this." _

_ As though to agree with the deity, the Council of Four turned all their eyes – fiery, calm, strong, and one blind – to stare down at the two angels, Cassiel, still humbly bowed and stiff with the shock of the harsh judgment, Adnachiel's boyish face still marred with anger._

_ "But, You also know that I will fight anyways," laughed a bitter sounding Adnachiel, who grew more irritated with dealing with an omniscient being. Why bother say anything at all…? In fact, why should anything happen at all if El already knew everything? What was the point? The eyes around him held no answers, though the violet-eyed rebel's gaze moved from one to another._

_ El said nothing, letting herself listen to the Council of Four's surprised whispering. A mere guardian angel had no chance against even the weakest among them; after all, they were God's highest angels for a reason. Still, Adnachiel seemed undaunted… And, as the Great Mother knew, unprepared. He was unprepared to fall down to Earth. Unprepared to face defeat and unprepared to be told he was wrong… Unprepared to realize that he wanted Cassiel more than he loved him. But, all that would change. All they needed was some time. On Earth._

_ "Is that a challenge, sinful angel?" Michael, the fiery of the four, snapped, his voice suggesting that he couldn't believe his ears, though the spiteful look he received from amethyst eyes were answer enough._

_ "If I win, the Great Mother will take back her judgment, and Cassiel and I will be free to express our love as we please," declared Adnachiel determinedly, ignoring the surprised little gasp that Gabriel, so shy and timid, gave as his blue eyes faltered in their gaze – no one had even asked to have a judgment taken back, let alone, demand it._

_ "Ha! I'll accept that challenge," Michael replied, eager to show the angel his place. No one should ever defy the all knowing God. If there was one thing Michael could not tolerate, it was sin. Lustful sin. "If you lose, you will be sentenced as El chose, and the I, Michael, will strip you of your wings. As for your partner in crime, the Council will condemn Cassiel in addition to God's chosen punishment to live out the rest of his life as a demon!"_

_ A scowl tainted Adnachiel's boyish face; Cassiel's gaze only froze further, though he still remained silent, unsure whether to feel ashamed, or to be like his lover, brazen and angry. So the blonde angel did neither, the thought of becoming a demon – not just a fallen again – burned his mind like a brand. A brand that clearly read: sinner._

[x]

Dark Mousey hardly noticed the sound of gentle footsteps, still lost in his dreams of the past and the irresistible urge to sleep away all his troubles. However, any hopes of falling into the land of dreams as an all too familiar, winter-touched voice inquired, "I hadn't thought of you as type to sleep out doors, thief."

"And I didn't think you were the type to care, Krad, " the phantom thief responded after a few moments, not bothering to turn from his position laying on his side to face the blonde hunter, continuing with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "Get lonely down there by yourself?"

"Lonely, yes. For your company, no."

Dark just chuckled softly, not really sure if the ice demon was lying or not, sitting up leisurely and stretching sleepy limbs like a great purple cat, glancing at the blonde as he moved to sit beside Dark, looking just as tired as the kaitou himself felt, though it made Krad no less beautiful. This fact was noted by the phantom thief with a little snort-like sound, which caused metal gold eyes to turn on him with curiosity. Dark offered no explanation, turning his amethyst gaze to meet a golden one.

"Well… Maybe we can just sit here, anyways. I mean, not, together. But, like, as Dark. And Krad, " Dark muttered, feeling the strange calm again as he looked into the distance, wondering if their was anyone but Krad who still remembered his name.

[x]

**TBC**

[.**s**e**r**a**p**h**i**m **p**o**i**s**o**n.] I can't express how much your reviews have inspired me these last few weeks. I hope this update has come in suitable time! My last ones were spaced months apart, and I sincerely apologize. I also wanted to it clear that my portrayal of Heaven and its occupants its not purely based on my beliefs, and I do not meant to insult anyone else's. Also, sorry for shortness; I wanted to get a chapter out by Sunday and the end of the school year is driving me nuts! [.e**n**d **s**e**r**a**p**h**i**m **p**o**i**s**o**n.]

[x]


	5. Chapter Five: All That's Left

**F**o**r**g**e**t For the** M**o**m**e**n**t

By Seraphim.Poison

**D**ark x **K**rad

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** F**i**v**e**: A**l**l T**h**a**t**'**s** L**e**f**t **

[x]

_One day the dreamers died within us   
When all our answers never came   
We hid the truth beneath our skin but   
Our shadows never looked the same   
  
A ghost is all that's left   
Of everything we swore we never would forget   
We tried to bleed the sickness   
But we drained our hearts instead   
We are the dead   
  
And when we couldn't stop the bleeding   
We held our hearts over the flame   
We couldn't help but call it treason   
After that we couldn't fill our frames   
After that our shadows never looked the same    
  
We are the ones who lost our faith   
We dug ourselves an early grave   
We are the dead, can we be saved?_

All That's Left (Thrice)

[x]

          It occurred to Dark Mousey for the hundredth thousandth time that his whole situation was quite utterly and entirely stupid. Not only was it stupid, but it was stupid for several reasons in several different ways at several varying moments. The amethyst-eyed thief could go on for days, and he had the days to do it, too. Of course, he decided at length, this moment was not one of those stupid ones. Rather, it was a fraction of time that could only be classified alone, cut apart neatly from all other sections of Dark's long, long life.

          This was a moment of perfect serenity. A moment of simple existence. Even Dark could not deny how beautiful everything was – the endless evening sky, the diamond stars, and the soft whisper of ancient voices in the gentle wind that no longer could caress the thief's dark hair. Indeed, it seemed that the Great Mother had out done herself again, he mused, fond remembrance of the petite deity in his mind despite it all. It never ceased to amaze the kaitou how El could take time out of all her mind-blowing duties and create something so enchanting as the fall of night, a few minutes that Dark had rarely taken the time to appreciate.

          But, now, he mused, he had all the time in the world with all that was left of his life, the beginning and most likely the end of all things for him: Krad. A distant look crossed amethyst eyes briefly. He wondered if it was ever worth it to be condemned on the third rock from the Sun for all these lifetimes for a lust-born love that was probably snagged away by the threads of time. Glancing at the blonde sitting silently beside him as though to determine the answer to the question he must have asked himself a million times over, Dark allowed himself a quiet sigh, pulling his knees up close to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself as though to defend from the cold he could not even feel.

          Feeling Dark's gaze on him, Krad turned metal gold eyes to meet purple ones, a questioning look that read along the lines of, 'What are _you_ looking at?' The false angel said nothing, however,  merely holding the other's gaze calmly with an air of superiority to rival that of a emperor. But, the phantom thief did not seem intimidated, passively blinking amethyst eyes. For Dark, it was not one of those nights between hunter and thief, staring each other down before a clash of powers on some museum roof.

          Subconsciously realizing this, the blonde turned away at length, somewhat uncomfortable with the lack of conflict between them. One tended to grow used to certain things after centuries on centuries of the same old fight, and Krad was no exception, having grown to be a creature of habit who was quite accustomed to seeing taunting hatred laying unhidden on twin violet surfaces that now seemed nothing but tranquil to him. He hardly even noticed that his own winter-touched golden gaze had let a little peacefulness warm them as well, though this detail did not slip past Dark as he abruptly let loose a soft, amused laugh.

          "I do hate you, you know," the kaitou remarked casually, the hint of amusement in his quiet laughter slipping easily into his voice, making him seem almost teasing.  "Enough to want to kill you."

          "What a coincidence. I hate you, too," was the dryly stated answer, defied by a gleam of amusement to match Dark's own laying subtly beneath twin golden surfaces; he would play this little game for now. "Enough to kill you. It's a shame, thief; you're already dead."

          "Thanks for rubbing it in, you insensitive jerk." While the words sounded as though they were meant to insult, Dark's tone held a leisurely pace that made it seem like he was talking about the weather. "In case it slipped your notice, you're dead, too."

          "Hypocrite. Now who's rubbing it in?"

          Dark laughed that same quiet, but amused laugh again, stretching his arms a bit again as though he were a feline getting used to a new couch before standing, wishing absently that he could feel the wind in his dark hair again as he answered quietly, his tone suddenly more serious, "What does it feel like, Krad? To be with me without your fingers curled around my throat?"

          The blonde turned his gaze abruptly to meet an wine-hued one, vaguely wondering what in the world had possessed the kaitou to ask him such a question. He didn't answer at first, pondering the question reluctantly himself. What _was_ it like? What was it like to not want to kill someone who you'd been trying to kill since the nearly beginning of time? What was it like…? Krad could only barely remember a time… Of course, he was lying to himself now. He remember, all right, clear as a summer's day. But, maybe he didn't want these memories. Just something else to drown in.

          "Almost like old times, Dark."

          Almost.

[x]

          _"Adnachiel!"___

_          A soft voice calling his name interrupted the __ind__ependent angel's stormy thoughts as he walked with all the force of a herd of elephants down the corridor, away from that damning council room with a scowl on his face. He hadn't even bothered to wait for Cassiel, figuring the blonde angel would have his head for his challenge against the fiery  Michael… In any case, Adnachiel wasn't ready to face his garden lover yet…_

_          "Adnachiel!"_

_          That same voice. Someone was certainly persistent, mused the already thought burdened angel, whirling around with an irritated, "What do you--" He stopped abruptly, recognition overcoming boyish features as he said more respectfully, if grudgingly so, "Gabriel. If you've come to lecture me, let me tell you that I've had quite enough."_

_          The frail looking council member slowed his pace as he approached Adnachiel, stopping a few feet away in what seemed like returned respect as he nodded his head politely in greeting before answering calmly, "I come only with words of advice, Adnachiel."_

_          "Then speak," the violet-eyed angel responded, folding his arms impatiently and leisurely leaning his shoulder  up against a near by wall._

_          Gabriel seemed relieved that Adnachiel was willing to hear him as he said quietly, "You will lose tomorrow in your fight against Michael, and there is little either of us can do to avert El's judgment from either you or Cassiel now. But, still… Once you are on Earth, please do not forget the love you claim here, Adnachiel. It will bond you through the centuries. You will fall for what you think believe in, but you can rise again once you've understood it. Do not forget this, and you may win in the end."_

[x]

          Amethyst eyes turned to the elegant figure of Krad, softening slightly with a hint of nostalgia. Old times, indeed. How they'd changed so, and in the same instance, remained so timeless, even in death. Dark, still as charming, handsome, and rebellious as ever, while Krad's winter-touched features had survived the centuries without a flaw.

          "I want to go see a city again," murmured Dark abruptly, staring off into the distance where he could still see the night lights of the nameless city he'd wandered not but a few hours ago, though the evening grew late. "This ancient place is going to crumble while we sleep."

          "Is that all you can think about? Sleep?" Krad inquired, delicately arching a brow in amusement, though, admittedly, the thought appealed to him as well, especially after having spent so much time mourning out in the middle of nowhere.

          The violet-eyed phantom thief chose to ignore that question, though a hint of a mischievous smile played about his lips as he turned to walk away, a single step falling onto the roof of the church. He wanted to see the city… And he wanted to test out this new spirit body.

          "So, are you coming, or what?"

[x]

**TBC**

[.**s**e**r**a**p**h**i**m **p**o**i**s**o**n.] Yee-haw! I'm back and kickin'! … Well, sort of. Anyways, once again, I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me -- Krad, Golden-Flame4, Silver Tears (3), Gia, Shirinai Kyuri, especially-- despite my awful sense of timing and lack of updates. Hearts sincerely to all of you lovelies! Oo… Anyways, I think I'm getting carried away. Speaking of which, if anyone thinks I'm taking this story the wrong way, please tell me. Eek! I want this to be a story I can read back on and not entirely crush myself thinking, "What in the world were you doing, 'Raphi?" [.e**n**d **s**e**r**a**p**h**i**m **p**o**i**s**o**n.]

[x]


End file.
